When a vehicle is unattended by the owner or operator, an unauthorized person may access the interior of the vehicle for unlawful purposes, such as theft or vandalism. In addition, children are sometimes left unattended in vehicles by distracted parents or caregivers, or gain entry into an unattended vehicle in order to play in the vehicle, either of which can result in injury or death from, for example, heatstroke. Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods for monitoring the interior of a vehicle, collecting real-time data from the interior of the vehicle, and providing real-time alerts to a remote owner or operator regarding the presence of an unauthorized person in the vehicle.